(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a toilet using a cyclone-type sewage purifier and, more particularly, to a toilet using a cyclone-type sewage purifier, which can discharge excrement using a small amount of water, thus reducing the amount of water to be used for flushing the toilet, and which can purifies the discharged excrement using waste water.
(b) Background Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional toilet 110 comprises a toilet bowl having a depression for holding excrement during defecation and urination. A refuse pipe 120 extends from the toilet 110 and discharges the excrement from the depression to the outside of the toilet. Here, the partitioning wall between the depression and the refuse pipe 120 is configured to be higher than a predetermined level, so that a predetermined amount of water can always be contained in the depression, thereby preventing the excrement from being stuck to the depression and preventing the emission of odor.
After defecation and urination, the user manipulates a flush handle of a toilet tank, so that a predetermined amount of water strongly flows from the toilet tank to the toilet bowl, thus flushing the toilet bowl with water. In the above state, the water and excrement held in the depression are discharged to the outside of the toilet through the refuse pipe 120, and thereafter, new fresh water is contained in the depression. Thus, the toilet may be kept in a clean and sanitary condition.
However, the above-mentioned conventional toilet 110 is problematic in that, to discharge excrement and prevent the emission of odors, a large amount of water must be supplied from the toilet tank to the toilet bowl. Described in detail, to discharge the excrement and keep the toilet bowl clean every time the conventional toilet 110 is used, about 13 l or 14 l of water must be contained in the depression, so that the conventional toilet undesirably wastes a large amount of water resources.
Further, the toilets 110 installed in respective houses are connected through the refuse pipes 120 to an excrement treatment tank 130, which is installed under the ground line (GL) and is provided with an eduction pipe 131, by which excrement is discharged from the toilets 110 to the excrement treatment tank 130. Meanwhile, waste water generated from washing, bathing and cleaning in the respective houses is discharged to a waste water tank 150, which is installed under the ground line, through waste water pipes 140, which are installed separately from the refuse pipes 120. The separate installation of the refuse pipes 120 and the waste water pipes 140 is problematic in that it increases the cost and prevents the waste water from being appropriately reused.
According to statistical waterworks data from 2004, reported by the Ministry of Environment, Republic of Korea, in December, 2005, the ratio of the amount of domestic waste water to total water consumption in Korea reached 26.4% and the ratio of the amount of domestic and office waste water to the total water consumption reached about 34%. Thus, the above-mentioned problem with the conventional toilet is becoming worse.